Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Andon Techs
Andon specializes on melee and close-range projectile attacks, such as punching, swords or shields. This is the first mode unlocked by Jonathan, during the events of the Tripoli Island Arc. Asides from melee attacks, Jonathan's defensive attacks are also classified in this category. In English translations, it is called Andon Mode. Technqiues Pre-timeskip *'Abura-akago': Jonathan turns his fist into light punches it at the enemy. It is the first and very basic technique of the fruit. It is one of Jonathan's signature moves before the timeskip. It is named after Abura-akago, the spirit who laps oil out of andon lamps. It is translated into English as Child Spirit's Illumination. *'Abura-otona': An upgraded version of the Abura-akago technique, Jonathan turns his fist again into light. However unlike in the Abura-akago, Abura-otona sends a light beam taking form of a fist making it a projectile attack. It is a mix of "Abura-akago" and "otona" meaning adult. It is translated into English as Andon Spirit Illumination. *'Genbu': Jonathan creates a shield made of light. It is usually used to block against enemies. It is named after Genbu, the Japanese version of the Chinese Black Tortoise. It was first demonstrated during Jonathan's battle against Balthazar Le Quint during the Desert Butcher Arc. Like the color of the shield, like the usual pre-timeskip attacks, it is colored blue. After three years, it is colored yellow. It is translated into English as the Genbu Shield. *'Fūjin': First demonstrated during his battle against Kwaito III, Jonathan. *'Pika Pika no Te': During his crew's stay in the Grand Line, Jonathan blocks attacks using this method along with the Genbu. Jonathan turns usually his hand or arm into light and he uses either of his hands to block attacks (demostrated in the picture above). As having partial intangibility, he does not suffer from the strike his hands absorb. It is translated into English as Glimmer Hand. *'Onryō': Jonathan creates a whip made of light and he can do anything with it such as strangling, usage as a whip and as a tie to cling into trees. It was first used against the Mounring Mountain Penitentiary guards. This will be upgraded post-timeskip as the Ayakashi. It is translated into English as Wrathful Whip. *'Light Saber': Similar to Kizaru's Ama no Murakumo technique, Jonathan unleashes a sword made of light. Johanne adds a side note that Jonathan is completely ripping off the Star Wars weapon of the same name. In English translations, it is called the Lightsable to avoid copyright strikes despite the disapproval of the author's avatar. **'Light Saber: Jedo': An upgraded version of the Light Saber, Jonathan's light sword starts to have shape and its handles. Post-timeskip The Andon had little changes during the timeskip. The most significant change is the use of Haki, especially in the defensive attacks as well as gaining access to various color of lights from the effect of Hikari Matsuri. *'Akateko': Jonathan forms red light in his hands and use this to generate light illusions taking the form of gigantic arms. He then manipulates the punching action of these arms. This is usually used to take down massive number of opponents. This was seen while defending the Steamboat Willie against the invading kidnapper groups in Sabaody Archipelago. It is translated into English as Glimmered Red Hand. *'Genbu: Taira Monogatari': The upgraded version of Genbu, it includes a wave of hundreds of light butterflies that deals small damage against the opponent once the latter attacks the user with the user activating Genbu in defense. In English, it is translated as the Butterfly Tale. *'Onryō: Ayakashi': Jonathan upgrades his Onryo technique by multiplying his whips and is now colored yellow. The whips can be also at different sizes, ranging from thin string-like whips to giant whips to strangle all kinds of opponents. It is first used against the undercover Marines before the crew leaves the Sabaody Archipelago. It is translated into English as Wrathful Whip: Sea Snake. *'Light Saber': The new Light Saber technique has a similar area effects as the Hiken. **'Light Saber: Jedo': The post-timeskip Jedo adds a color scheme feature that varies according to the user's mood. The normal color is blue. **'Light Saber Hologram': The ultimate form of the Light Saber, the entire sword appears like it is made of solid material and makes it allowed to be reinforced by both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Trivia *Andon is a type of traditional Japanese lighting which is related to the Pika Pika no Mi powers as the fruit manipulates light. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages